Untitled Sages
The Untitled Sages are one of the Three Great Guardian Clans, along with the Nightwatchers and Gravekeepers. Background Unlike the other two Guardian clans, Untitled Sages were more well known for their monster slaying and monitoring duties by normal humans. They were worshipped as gods by humans, and were considered the pinnacle and pride of humanity. This causes the Untitled Sages who were born as humans to have a natural disdain for monsters, as seen with Lan Ling's situation in her side branch Sage Sanctum. At some point in time, the Untitled Sages separated and scattered across China, forming multiple Sage Sanctums in various locations. A few of the strongest Sanctums were considered the main branch due to their superior power compared to other Sanctums, who became the side branch. At some point in time, the Untitled Sage Civil War occurred, and the Erase tag was created during the war. Twenty years before the current timeline, Lan Ling went berserk and wiped out two side branch Sage Sanctums (one which is her own) and three clans of spiritual people. She was eventually defeated by three Grand Masters from main branch Sage Sanctums and imprisoned in the Hollow Jade Mountain's Sage Prison. According to Huang Xiaoyan, the main branch Sanctums were weakened by shameless side branch Sanctums to the point that only one main branch Sage Sanctum currently remains, which is the Hollow Jade Mountain Sage Sanctum. Overview Structure The Untitled Sage Clan is composed of multiple main branch Sage Sanctums (宗家) and side branch Sage Sanctums (旁支). Currently, only two Sage Sanctums are named: the Hollow Jade Mountain (玉虚峰) and the Pearl Jade Mountain (玉珠峰). The main branch Sage Sanctums are responsible for selecting and sending the strongest Untitled Sage out of all the Sanctums to the Department of Night as a representative of the Untitled Sage clan, while the side branch Sanctums are responsible for sending their Untitled Sages to governmental agencies, if needed, to take care of sudden supernatural incidents that the Department of Night isn't available for. Traditions Untitled Sages are all women, with only a few male Untitled Sages existing throughout history as exceptions. This is because sons of Untitled Sages are born spiritually weaker than daughters. It is stated that descendants of the son of an Untitled Sage are no different from normal people. As a result, sons of Untitled Sages are usually sent out the Sage Sanctum and either nurtured by their Untitled Sage mothers until they can survive on their own, or given to the father for him to nurture alone. On the other hand, daughters are kept in the Sage Sanctum and trained to become Untitled Sages themselves after they are selected by the Training Hall when they reach the age of three. The mental training of Untitled Sages involve shunning themselves from emotions and desires so they can focus on training. This training causes Untitled Sages to experience the feeling of love randomly during their lives. The conflicting ideals of their training and love creates dilemmas for many Untitled Sages throughout history, as they can only choose one option. The Hollow Jade Mountain Sage Sanctum possesses two grimoires written by the Sage of Calligraphy that allow Untitled Sages to overcome this obstacle: the Jade Woman Grimoire (玉女心经) which is given to those who choose love, and the Stone Woman Grimoire (石女心经) which is given to those who choose training. Morals Untitled Sages are widely dreaded amongst monsters for their extremely strict conduct and brutality when it comes to criminal activity, as any monster who commits even the smallest of crimes in daytime will be brutally killed by Untitled Sages if discovered, and their souls will be destroyed along with their bodies, prohibiting them from even reincarnating after they die. However, Untitled Sages aren't allowed to hurt monsters who haven't committed crimes, and aren't allowed to leave any innocent monster who was injured during their mission to die. As seen with Huan Chaojiao, who was accidentally and fatally injured as an innocent bystander by an Untitled Sage in the past, and was given medical treatment for his injury for five years until it healed. When attempting to settle a disagreement through physical means, two Untitled Sages will initiate the "Sage Duel Barrier", a technique that blocks others from entering the area. While duelling, the two Untitled Sages will summon their respective weapons and use them to inflict physical damage on each other until one side surrenders. The losing side is obligated to fulfill any wish of the winner, they can cheat and not do so, though that is considered shameless and deceitful. When an Untitled Sage is about to die, any nearby Untitled Sage is obligated to perform the "Resting Spell" so they can rest in peace, no matter how evil or bad the dying Untitled Sage was. Any Untitled Sage who is caught committing a crime must be arrested, and taken to and imprisoned in a Sage Prison for the rest of their life until they die. The most derogatory term to call an Untitled Sage is a "Half Sage" (半仙), as seen when Huang Xiaoyan became extremely angry and attempted to kill Ye Yan after he called her that. Abilities and Weapons Weapons Screen Shot 2018-04-07 at 3.30.37 PM.png|Huang Xiaoyan's Universal Miracle Gourd Screen Shot 2018-04-07 at 4.16.50 PM.png|Huang Xiaoyan and Ming Yue's swords Star Shattering Iron Gourd.png|Gu Xiaohua's Star Shattering Iron Gourd Screen Shot 2018-08-06 at 11.02.12 AM.png|Ming Yue's Gourd Screen Shot 2018-07-28 at 9.36.02 AM.png|Qing Feng's sword Screen Shot 2018-07-27 at 10.54.02 AM.png|Qing Feng's Gourd * Gourds: Most Untitled Sages possess a gourd with a unique ability that is only usable for themselves. These gourds are used as melee weapons during a Sage Duel, and can also be taken from the user by other Untitled Sages. So far, four gourds have been shown, while two have been named: the Universal Miracle Gourd and the Star Shattering Iron Gourd. * Swords: Most Untitled Sages possess a sword that they can use for combat. These swords are incredibly durable, as the one wielded by Huang Xiaoyan endured bites from Xi Sha. * Spell tags (灵符): Spell tags are yellow pieces of paper with different words written on them using cinnabar, each word represents the type of spell tag it is. By spiritually bonding with the tag, Untitled Sages can use it or multiply it to greater amounts and store them inside their Sage Mind for later use. After summoning them, the Untitled Sages can control the direction they fly towards. Abilities Screen Shot 2018-04-08 at 7.31.39 AM-0.png|Sage Mind Screen Shot 2018-04-08 at 7.48.34 AM.png|Calm Sage Mentality Screen Shot 2018-04-08 at 7.48.55 AM.png|Huang Xiaoyan's Heaven's Eye Screen Shot 2018-04-08 at 8.30.10 AM.png|Sage Duel Barrier Screen Shot 2018-04-08 at 8.54.02 AM.png|Blood Command Tag: Five Thunder Heaven Executive Screen Shot 2018-07-18 at 8.28.29 PM.png|Sage Sanctum Teleportation Thunder Protection Forcefield.png|Thunder Protection Forcefield Clothing Transformation.png|Clothing Transformation Screen Shot 2018-05-01 at 5.42.23 PM.png|Resting Spell Screen Shot 2018-05-01 at 5.36.50 PM.png|Purification Spell God'sDescent.png|God's Descent * Sage Mind (仙识之海): An exclusive technique for Untitled Sages and their descendants. Untitled Sages are able to store hundreds, thousands or even millions of different types of spell tags within the Sage Mind and summon them near themselves to use in battle. This technique is associated to the actual mind of an Untitled Sage, as Sage Hunters can encroach the Sage Mind and create illusions that specifically correspond with the Untitled Sage's mindset, causing them to either faint or die. * Calm Sage Mentality (明净不动仙心): An exclusive technique achieved by very few prodigious Untitled Sages throughout history. When visibly activated, the Untitled Sage hovers above the ground with the yin-yang symbol below her, this move allows the user to perceive incoming spell tags and negate them without the user acknowledging the attacks. Users of this technique are also immune to the Sage Mind Invasion of Sage Hunters unless they touch the black blood of the Sage Hunter, which cancels out the passiveness. This move requires the user to be tranquil for it to visibly activate, or it would also slowly weaken and eventually disable if the user is influenced by emotions, such as embarrassment. * Heaven's Eye (天眼): An exclusive technique for some Untitled Sages and their descendants. When the Heaven's Eye is opened, Untitled Sages are able to see things invisible to the naked eye, see through obstructions, see the cause and effect of events, draw the power of the heavens into themselves and use it as their own. Untitled Sages that opened their Heaven's Eye for the first time will experience some kind of drawback, and the effects of the drawback either increases or stays the same every time they open it again. * Sage Duel Barrier (仙家对决结界): An exclusive technique for Untitled Sages. When two Untitled Sages decide to have a duel, they will create this barrier to prevent others from interfering and fight each other using their respective gourds as melee weapons inside the barrier, the loser must unconditionally surrender to the winner. * Blood Command Tag: Five Thunder Heaven Execution (真元血符: 五雷天心正法): An exclusive technique for main branch Untitled Sages. The user uses their own blood to create a giant Command tag, which causes a cataclysm. While preparing this technique, the user must be extremely focused or else the power needed for this technique would backfire onto the user, causing them to spit out blood and even die. If the move is successful, a giant bolt of lightning will strike the enemy, completely demolishing them. If the preparation is halted before the lightning strikes, the lightning will lose its coordination and strike a random location. * Sage Sanctum Teleportation (仙门传送): An technique for Untitled Sages that can be taught to others. This technique allows people to teleport to a designated Sage Sanctum through the use of a spell and a painting painted by an Untitled Sage belonging to that Sanctum. The painting can be on paper or on environmental substances. By reciting or saying an incantation and activating the spell, the user can then either physically touch the painting with their palm or perform said motion at painting and get teleported through the painting to the Sanctum. Every user has a different incantation for the spell, and depending on the incantation, the user will be teleported to their specific entrance in the Sage Sanctum. * Thunder Protecting Forcefield (避雷诀): An exclusive technique for trusted main branch Untitled Sages that allows them to protect themselves from the Thunder Field outside the Sage Prison. * Clothing Transformation (易装术): An exclusive technique for Untitled Sages and their descendants who can use it to quickly switch between clothes stored in their Sage Mind, or make new ones. * Resting Spell (安息咒): An exclusive technique for Untitled Sages. When encountering an Untitled Sage who's about to die, any Untitled Sage nearby must use the Resting Spell to read their memories and resolve any emotional entanglements they had during their lives so they can rest in peace. * Purification Spell (清净咒): An exclusive technique for Untitled Sages. It is used to purify zombies to prevent them from harming others. * Telepathy (心灵传音): Untitled Sages are able to telepathically communicate with each other, however both users must use this technique at the same time for a line of communication to be established. * God's Descent (仙君降临): The ultimate technique and form achievable by an Untitled Sage. With enough power and required talent, an Untitled Sage can summon the spirit of an extremely powerful Untitled Sage that once existed to possess themselves, granting them strength on par with the deceased Untitled Sage. Members Huang Xiaoyan: The current representative guardian of the Untitled Sage clan. Born in the Hollow Jade Mountain main branch Sage Sanctum. Wields the Universal Miracle Gourd, and possesses Heaven's Eye and Calm Sage Mentality. A student from Bozhou's Xiahou High School who's secretly part of the Department of Night. Ming Yue: The senior apprentice of Huang Xiaoyan and Qing Feng. Born in the Hollow Jade Mountain main branch Sage Sanctum. Wields an unnamed gourd that is able to generate ice. Qing Feng: The senior apprentice of Huang Xiaoyan and junior apprentice of Ming Yue. Born in the Hollow Jade Mountain main branch Sage Sanctum. Wields an unnamed gourd that is able to generate wind. Mo Yun: The Grand Master of the Hollow Jade Mountain main branch Sage Sanctum. Wields a brush that is able to create ink blobs and also acts as a gateway to the Tortoise Sage's Motionless Dimension, and possesses Heaven's Eye. Gu Xiaohua: An Untitled Sage born in a side branch Sage Sanctum. Specializes in Zombie tags. Wielded the Star Shattering Iron Gourd before it was taken by Huang Xiaoyan after her defeat. Lan Ling: An Untitled Sage born in a side branch Sage Sanctum. Gained the epithet "Chaotic Evil Sage" after massacring a side branch Sage Sanctum and three clans of Spiriters within one year before being captured by three main branch Grand Masters twenty years ago. Possesses Heaven's Eye. Sir Water Mirror: The son of an Untitled Sage who awakened the Heaven's Eye and used it to develop the Water Mirror Observation technique to spy on women. He later participated in the prison break of Lan Ling. Luo Xiaobao: A Sage Hunter born from an Untitled Sage from the Pearl Jade Mountain Sage Sanctum. Huang Yuanqing: The ancestor of Huang Xiaoyan. The representative guardian of the Untitled Sage clan back in 1860. She was part of the group that assassinated Che Yongtai's previous incarnation. Trivia "Untitled Sage" (散仙) is a Taoist term used to describe gods who were not given a position in the heavens and decided to leisurely live amongst humans.Category:Groups Category:Untitled Sages